This invention relates to mail boxes and is particularly concerned with a signal for a rural mail box which will indicate that the box has been opened.
Rural mail boxes are often located at a considerable distance from the house of the mail patron. Unless time is wasted keeping a vigilant watch on the highway and the mail box, there is ordinarily no way of telling whether mail has been deposited in the box by the mail carrier. On many days, therefore, a number of useless trips may be made to the mail box to ascertain whether mail has been left therein. The invention of the present application provides means whereby, when the mail box is opened so that mail may be deposited therein, a signaling device is operated that makes it possible to tell from a distance that the box has been opened. Thus, it is unnecessary to keep watch over the mail box or to make repeated inspections thereof in order to determine whether mail has been deposited therein.